Royal Blademaster
"In the Kingdom of Yadra, only the emperor himself can boast more power than his Blademaster. Many Yadrani see the bearer of this title as a representative of their ruler, a great paladin who displays all the virtues of a pure knight. Even amongst the most powerful highborn of the emperor's court, there are very few who can hope to one day see themselves bearing the sword of command. Those who do however, will often be the protagonists of the songs and legends of their people, beloved by their kin and feared by their foes" -Report on Yadrani culture and customs, by Broken Blade Cessta'Musata- Ancient Yadrani scribes speak of a time, centuries before the people of Yadran reached their Industrial Age, where the future kingdom of Yadra was just one realm amongst a hundred others fighting for territory, resources and glory. While parts of the history have been lost to time, it is recorded how one of the kingdom's rulers fell in a duel against a rival monarch, leaving his 5-year old daughter as the only one left to sit on the throne. Young and without experience, she could not hope to fight back the banners which now raided her lands and slaughtered her people. There are many versions of what followed next. Some said a bastard-born son of the old king came to fight for his half sister, others talk about a "broken blade", a knight who had left the invading armies to fight for the young queen. One story even goes as far as to argue that the savior was none other than the king himself, too scarred to be recognized by any of his subjects, but who still refused to die before dealing with the invaders. Either way, a knight volunteered to command the royal army and push the new queen's foes back. Be it thanks to the knight's charm, or the queen's desperation at that moment, he was given the blade of the fallen king and also the command of his household knights. Two months later, the knight defeated the invading armies, slaughtering two rival kings and wounding many highborn in honor duels. Such was his swiftness and skill with the blade that, after his victorious return, the queen awarded him with a new title: Royal Blademaster. The title has become many things over the years, from a symbol of the Yadran virtue, to a riligous position akin to a papacy, yet by the time of the Empire's unification some hundred-or-so years prior to the Human exhalation from earth, it was a title of military men of such age and wisdom as to warrant them being called warrior kings. In human terms, this title may be compared to a Supreme Commander. During times of war, the Blademaster's power over the military is absolute and only the emperor himself may be able to counter any of his commands. During recent times, the Bladmaster Turvalt Glaus E'nclauster was such character. Being famous for stubborn conservative values of military conflict, he is well regarded by his people, yet military men in the Commonwealth speak of his ideas and ideals and failure incarnated. He is especially highly regarded due to the rare Yadrin quirk of being born without a natural failure, so as to be more an immortal being then a simple dragonoid. Category:Kingdom of Yadra